Am I Worthy?
by SherwoodRose
Summary: James Norrington struggles with a difficult choice. Who is he worthy of? He is caught between is career and his dreams. dumb summery, the story is much better!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up you two, we need to get back to Port Royal before dark," said a twenty-year-old James Norrington to the two fifteen-year-olds behind him. The sun was setting into the Caribbean Sea and it would soon disappear on the horizon. The last thing Norrington wanted was to make his or Amanda Anderson's reputation questionable by being caught outside together after dark.

"We have been walking for hours, James. Will and Elizabeth cannot help it if they are tired." Amanda adjusted her hat so it would block the rays of the setting sun.

Norrington had _really_ wanted to talk to Amanda alone, but she had brought Will and Elizabeth along with her. As far as Norrington was concerned, his plans were quite ruined. Anything he did or said would be promptly reported back to Governor Swann. Norrington turned his attention back to the girl hanging on to his right arm.

Amanda Anderson was beautiful, long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was considered an accomplished lady and every young man in Port Royal wished for her hand in marriage. Norrington wanted that honor far more then anyone else, but he did not know how to tell her this.

"I'm going to inform my father that his Captain was linking arms with a lady not his own," announced Elizabeth Swann.

"You do that and I'll tell him about you and Turner sneaking off and missing for a grand total of five minutes," replied Norrington .

"We did not sneak off! You just stopped watching." a grin made it's way across young Will's face. "You were to busy staring at her!"

Norrington was about to turn and correct the bold boy, but Amanda pulled him along with her arm. "Will and Elizabeth will not say a word. If they do, I shall never help either of them with their homework again."

That put an end to the argument. The group was soon back at Port Royal. They dropped Will off at Mr. Brown's Blacksmith and took Elizabeth home.

"May I walk you home, Miss Anderson?" asked Norrington.

"You most certainty may not. I want to watch the sunset from the bell-tower at the fort. Besides, I have something to tell you, James."

Norrington was taken back. Wasn't he the one who had something to say?

Norrington and Amanda arrived at the bell-tower in time to watch the sun disappear into the Caribbean. Torches were lit along the fort walls to provide light for the Marines. Norrington thought the light made Amanda's face glow, he was unprepared for what she was about to tell him.

"My father and I are leaving Jamaica. We are going home to England. I really do not want to go, I don't want to leave you, James. My father said that there was only one condition that would allow me to stay and that is if you proposed to me."

Norrington stared into her eyes. He did not know what to say. How could he explain this to her?

"I know it seems sudden, but we are both the proper age. You just being promoted to the rank of Captain is excellent! I know you love me and I love you with my every breath! Why don't you just ask me, James?" Amanda was out of breath. _What is wrong with this man? most men would beg to have me!_

"Amanda, I'm not ready." Norrington looked out across the dark ocean, refusing to look into her pleading eyes.

"Not ready? Whatever do you mean? Do you not love me?" asked Amanda. Her hand whipped aside the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Amanda, I love you. I love you more then I love this very life. I'm just not ready. I want more then the rank of Captain. I want to become a Commodore or even an Admiral. In order to do that, I'm going to be at sea and fighting battles. I'm not going to ask you to go through that with me." Norrington took Amanda's hand and raised it to his lips.

"Well, then. I guess this is good-buy." Amanda yanked her hand away. "I hope you, your career, and your rank enjoy each other's company."

Norrington felt a tear slip down his cheek, he ignored it. "You will find a grad gentleman with a large title and a lot of land in England. I am not worthy of you, Amanda."

Amanda turned and ran, her heart was broken. Norrington was left standing alone by the bell-tower in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Six years later . . .**

Amanda wrapped her blanket tighter around her trembling body. The old shack that she lived in did not keep out the cold breeze that swept off the ocean and through the godforsaken town of Tortuga. She tried to sleep, but the old memory of the shipwreck would not let her have a moment of peace.

"She's going under!" yelled the old British Captain. "It's every man for himself. Either jump overboard or get crushed on the rocks with this old tub! I told the company that she was not Sea worthy, but did they listen to me? No. Now we will all pay for it with our very lives!

Amanda's father had one arm wrapped around Amanda's waist as he tried to steady his daughter on the rolling deck. The ship bucked with every new wave that crashed against the hull and the pouring rain made the old wooden deck slick. "Captain, I can see land! What port is that," demanded her father.

"That be Tortuga, Mr. Anderson. I would swim for shore if I were you, that is what I intend to do!" The Captain tied a rope around the ship's wheel to keep the ship from veering off if she came loose from the rocks that now held her captive.

"Amanda, dear, we have to swim for it."

"I can swim, father." Amanda was terrified, but she did not want to show it. Both she and her father jumped the deck rail and splashed into the cold water.

Amanda pushed herself to her limit. She knew the moment she stopped swimming, she would drown. She was so close to shore now . . .just a bit further.

Up ahead, Amanda saw her father pull himself out of the ocean, then look around for her. When he realised that his only daughter was still in the water, he started to wade back into the ocean and swim out to her rescue. Soon he was just an arms length away. Amanda reached out to him, but a large wave hit her from behind, pulling both her and her beloved father under. She never saw him again.

Amanda gave up on trying to sleep and got dressed. She had lost everything in that wreck. Her father, her money, and her contacts in England. She had been stranded on Tortuga ever since. She was working on earning enough money so she could sail back to Port Royal, back to James Norrington's arms. It had been six years since she had left, but she knew that she still loved him. Surly his feelings had not changed towards her. perhaps he had been promoted by now, perhaps he was ready for her.

Amanda made her way through the rowdy streets to the 'Weeping Bride' where she worked as a bar maiden. This night appeared to be no different from the rest. Pirates were engaged in betting games, bar fighting, loose women, and most of all rum.

"Manda, love! What are you doing here on your night off?" asked her boss, Larry.

"I need more money. I'm almost out of here, Larry."

"Fine, love, be friendly."

Amanda hated being "friendly." She grabbed a tray of drinks and headed across the room.

"Come here, baby!" yelled a drunk voice. A man grabbed her arm and tried to kiss her lips. He was a bit off his mark as he made out with her nose.

"You look as if you could use another drink, sir." Amanda gave him one of the drinks from her tray. She had found that offering rum was the best way to get a man off of you while still being "friendly."

Amanda noticed a sailor draining his glass in the back of the room. She made her way over to him and set another drink in front of him. This man looked like he had been through Hell. He was a mess and was drinking way too much. That's when those familiar green eyes found hers. The man gasped, "Amanda?"

"James Norrington! What has the world done to you?" Amanda set the tray of drinks down and sat by her former lover.

"What are you doing here? This is no place for a lady . . .get out."

"I cannot just up and leave, James. I work here. I would tell you why, but you would not remember it in the morning. Here give me that. . ." Amanda tried to take Norrington's drink away and he came undone.

Cussing and yelling, he yanked the drink back and fell out of his chair, onto the floor.

"A respectable gentlemen such as yourself should not be seen drinking on the floor in a pirate port," exclaimed Amanda.

"A res . . .respact . . ." Norrington gave up trying to pronounce the word. "You don't belong here either."

"Then take me away, James. I'll go with you!" Amanda helped him up off the floor.

James pointed at a man who was hiring a group of elderly men. "I got to do something first, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How are we doing?" asked captain Jack Sparrow.

"Including those four? That gives us . . .four!" answered Mr. Gibbs. "And what's your story?" he asked the next person in line.

"My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind," answered Norrington. "I chased a man across the seven seas. The mission cost me my ship, my crew, and my life."

"Commodore?" asked Gibbs in shock.

"No not anymore, weren't you listening! I nearly had you all of company. I would have, if not for the hurricane." Norrington was now close to Gibbs face.

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it!" exclaimed Gibbs.

"So do I make your crew or not? You have not said where your going . . ." Norrington shoved the table over, sending Gibbs to the floor. " . . .Somewhere NICE! So am I worthy to serve under Captain jack sparrow?!" Norrington spun around and pointed the gun at Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?'

"Your hired," answered Jack for Gibbs.

"Sorry . . .old habits." two pirates jumped Norrington, there were trying to protect their new captain. Norrington's gun went off and broke the rum bottle of some pirate at the bar. The enraged pirate took his anger out on the man next to him and all Hell broke loose in the 'Weeping Bride'.

Norrington took on anyone near him. Jack and Gibbs honored the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions and ran away. Amanda hid behind the bar table with Larry and the other bar maidens.

A young man was now assisting Norrington in his drunken sword fight. "Come on men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line and I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?"

Suddenly the young man, who had just been fighting for Norrington, yanked Norrington's rum bottle away from him and hit him over the head with it. everyone in the room froze as Norrington fell to the ground unconscious. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" the pirates cheered for the young man, then threw Norrington out into the muddy street.

Amanda reached his side at the same time as the young man. They both pulled him up out of the mud and filth. Then the young man said, in a rather girly voice, the exact same thing that Amanda had said earlier. "James Norrington, what has the world done to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What has the world done to me?" repeated James Norrington. "More like what has Jack Sparrow done to me. I have lost everything. EVERYTHING! And the greatest of my losses has been you, Elizabeth."

Amanda turned and took a closer look at the young man next to her. _Elizabeth? Oh my goodness, it's little Elizabeth Swann! The greatest of his losses?_ "Elizabeth, do you remember me?"

Elizabeth started at Amanda, then threw her arms around her long lost friend. "Amanda! Why did you never write to me? Oh, I have so much to tell you! The most important thing being that Will and I are getting married!"

Amanda returned the hug. "I always knew you two were meant for each other. Where is he? Goodness gracious, why on earth are you dressed like a man?"

"It's a long story and we don't have the time to tell it right now. James, we must catch up with Jack before he sets sail." Elizabeth stood and tried to whip the mud off her breeches.

"Come, Amanda, I'll explain onboard the _Black Pearl_," said Norrington.

Amanda had a hard time fallowing the conversation that took place on the Tortuga dock. It would seem that this Captain Sparrow had a compass that was unique, but broken. Apparently, Will Turner had been kidnapped by the mythical Davy Jones and the compass was going to lead Elizabeth to a chest that would save poor Will. Her and Norrington were expected to help.

Norrington's eyes followed Elizabeth until she retired for the night, then he lead Amanda below deck to the crews bunks. Amanda chose a bunk by the Pearl's wall and Norrington took the one next to her. At one point she would have called this improper, but after years of living on Tortuga Norrington's presence did not bother her at all. "Could you please explain to me what has happened since I left? I feel very confused, James."

"After you left? I did exactly what I told you I was going to do. I made the rank of Commodore."

"And . . ."

"And I fell in love with Elizabeth Swann."

Amanda was glad that it was too dark for Norrington to see her face. For years, for most of her young life, she had dreamed of the day that she would marry James Norrington. Tears slid down her cheeks. He had fallen in love with someone else.

When Amanda made no comment, Norrington continued with his story. "I proposed to her. Before she could give me an answer, she was kidnapped by pirates. Will managed to save her before I could, but got himself captured in the process. Elizabeth begged me to help him, but I was worried about losing men and was content enough about having rescued her. Then she asked me to do it as a wedding gift. She had decided to marry me! Oh, Amanda, I was on top of the world at that moment. I was so in love, so excited, that I fell for it. I rescued Will, with a little help from Jack and Elizabeth."

Amanda could hear the hurt in James' voice. She did not trust herself to speak. She wanted to help him, but at the same time she was just as mad and hurt as he was. How could he love Elizabeth after what she had done to him? Had he completely forgotten about her?

"Once we returned to Port Royal, I attempted to have Jack hung. He was a known pirate and I had stopped him. Will and Elizabeth did not agree with me and freed Jack. Jack escaped. Elizabeth, without a word to me, flung herself at Will. She now wanted to marry him, instead. I wanted to arrest him, heck I was ready to kill him. I could see in Elizabeth's eyes that she truly did love him more then me. Out of my love for her, I let Will go. I let her go. I resigned my station shortly after that. I had no intention of being around for the wedding and listening to the town's people gossip. I gave myself one goal, one purpose, - catch Jack Sparrow. Well, you know where that got me."

Amanda finally managed to force herself to speak. "Do you still love her?"

Norrington was silent for a long moment before answering her, "Yes."

"More then me?" Amanda held her breath. Maybe she would be happier not knowing.

"Yes, Amanda. I'm in love with Elizabeth Swann."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amanda spent a good deal of the next day helping Norrington scrub the decks of the _Black Pearl_. Jack seemed to get a kick out of ordering Norrington around. Norrington submissively did as he was told. Amanda wondered how much more he would take before he came undone and lashed out at the bossy Captain.

Norrington splashed the soap suds on the deck. He scrubbed viciously, taking his anger out on the _Pearl_'s woodwork. He eyed Elizabeth, who was pouting on the steps of the _Pearl_'s poop deck. Elizabeth made eye contact with him and he glanced away.

"I think you're done with that spot." Amanda pushed the soap bucket forward and handed Norrington another rag to scrub with.

Norrington could tell that Amanda was upset about him liking Elizabeth. He probably should not have told her about it last night, but she needed to know. Norrington watched as Jack flirted with Elizabeth, it made him sick. This woman could have any man she wanted. It was as if she could not decide which one she liked best.

"If all you are going to do is stare at her, you are going to end up scrubbing this deck by yourself." Amanda flung her rag at him.

Norrington caught it before it hit him in the face. "I'm done starring at her. Amanda, don't go."

"Oh, I very much doubt that. You're just as bad as she is."

"Excuse me?"

"You stare at her, but you want my presence. Which is it going to be, James? Her or me?"

Norrington grabbed Amanda's arm to keep her from walking off. "Amanda, I don't know. Just give me some time."

"You once told me that you loved me more than this very life. What happened to us?" Amanda began scrubbing the deck again. "I cannot go on like this."

" . . .full pardon. Commission as a privateer on the behave of England and the East India Trading Company . . ."

Norrington's head jerked up. A full pardon! Where did they get that? That would solve everything! But how to get it away from Jack?

"James!"

"What, Amanda? Did you hear what Jack just said? That is our ticket out of here!"

_He is not even listening to me!_ Amanda was so mad she could have slapped him, but he was already making his way toward Elizabeth. Amanda listened in as she pretended to continue scrubbing the deck.

"It's a curious thing . . ." said Norrington to Elizabeth. "There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me."

"I don't know what you mean," lied Elizabeth.

"Oh, I think you do," replied Norrington.

"Oh, don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all."

Norrington laughed. "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" Norrington shook his head in disbelief and walked back to Amanda.

"You said 'there was a time', what did you mean?" asked Amanda.

"I want to let her go. I don't know if I can, but I want to give us a chance. Do you still want me?"

Amanda flung her arms around him. "Yes, James, I still want you."

"Good, because I now have a plan . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A crew member alerted the _Black Pearl_'s crew that they had finally come upon land.

"I want my jar of dirt," Jack said to himself.

"Who is your landing party going to consist off, Captain?" asked Gibbs.

"Not you. I'll take Pintel and Regetti. No choice about Miss. Curiosity, Amanda can come along, I like Amanda, and Norrington, because someones got to dig the thing up." Jack ignored Gibbs' sour facial expression at his choice of company. "Let's be off, mates."

Amanda had never wanted to jump out of a boat so bad in her entire life. Couldn't these people just get along? Pintel and Regetti argued the whole way about how to pronounce 'Karken'. On top of that, Elizabeth could not take her eyes off of Jack and Norrington was doing his best not to stare at Elizabeth. His best was not very satisfactory to Amanda. He was failing miserably.

Once the group reached shore, Jack charged Pintel and Regetti with the task of guarding the boat . . . and the jar of dirt.

Jack, Norrington, and Amanda followed Elizabeth around in circles until Elizabeth gave up and flopped down into the sand.

"This does not work," claimed Elizabeth. "And it certainly does not show you what you want most."

Amanda and Norrington gave each other a knowing look. They had seen how the compass had pointed to Jack.

Jack leaned over and looked at the compass. "Yes it does, your sitting on it."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Beg pardon?"

"Move," Jack whistled for Norrington and signaled for him to start digging in the spot previously occupied by Elizabeth.

Norrington began digging until he hit something solid with the old shovel.

Immediately, all four of them began digging. They hulled the crate out of the hole together. Jack broke the lock with the shovel and the lid was lifted. Inside the crate was love letters, dried roses, a dress, and a Chest. Jack grabbed the Chest and pulled it out. Everyone bent close, not expecting to hear what they heard.

Thump-thump.

Amanda was disgusted. Norrington shook his head in disbelief.

"It's real," said a surprised Elizabeth.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington found this fact highly amusing.

"I do the quite a lot, yet people are always surprised," said Jack smugly.

"With good reason!"

The group jumped and turned to face the new voice.

"Will!" Elizabeth ran to his arms and Will embraced and kissed her.

Norrington rolled his eyes, he wondered how long Elizabeth would be attracted to Will before she found yet another fiance. "Look who I found," Norrington pointed to Amanda.

"Amanda? Wow, I hardly recognized you. It's good to see you."

Amanda noticed the jealousy that crept it's way across Norrington's face. _My word, I did not even say a word to him. . ._

"How did you get here?" asked Jack.

The conversation turned to sea turtles. Seconds later Norrington, Jack, and Will all had their swords drawn. Then all Hell broke loose.

Elizabeth was soon yelling at the top of her lungs. When that did not work, she started throwing rocks.

Amanda winced at the shear horror of Elizabeth's bad aim. This girl could not hit the broad side of a barn. "Let me show you something, dear. You have to . . ." Amanda picked up a good sized rock and chucked it," . . .AIM!" The rock flew through the air and hit Jack in the face with a loud "whack!"

"Bloody 'ell!" yelled Jack as he took a moment to glare at Amanda. "You're next, love!"

Will took advantage of the situation and shoved Jack over.

"Come back here, whelp! No eunuch can out do me! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" but Will was already chasing Norrington, who was headed inland.

When Amanda turned around Elizabeth was gone along with Pintel, Regetti, and the Chest.

Amanda made her way back to the long boat. After all, the party with the escape route was going to be the winners in this battle. She was completely unaware of the presence of Davy Jones' crew. That is, until they came charging out of the jungle chasing Jack, Pintel, Regetti, and Elizabeth.

Jack was the first to reach her and the boat. "Jar of dirt!" he yelled at her. Amanda quickly handed him his most treasured possession. Jack promptly dumped it out into the boat.

"What are you doing? Where are Norrington and Will?" asked Amanda.

Jack ignored her and pulled a beating heart out of his shirt, placed it in the jar, then refilled it with dirt.

"Hey . . .you cannot just take it . . ."

"Time and tide, love." Jack hit Amanda in the back of the head with the hilt of his cutlass.

Amanda's world disappeared into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda's head hurt . . . bad. She also had the oddest sensation of moving, but she was not moving her legs. Why could she not open her eyes? Finally, whoever was carrying her put her down.

"Amanda? Amanda, darling, wake up."

Amanda managed to open her eyes. Leaning over her was a triumphant James Norrington. "What did you do?" The look of his face told her that he had to have done something.

"I tricked them! I got everything! We can no w return to Port Royal and get our life together back."

"What did you take?" asked a very confused Amanda.

"The heart of Davy Jones and the Commission papers! All we have to do is get off of this island."

"Where are the others? What about them?"

"They left in the long boat. Davy Jones' crew went after them when they were done chasing me. We have the prize and are free to go home."

"How are we going to do that? This island is uninhabited."

"Is that your last question?" joked Norrington. Amanda had never seen him this excited. "Thanks to Elizabeth Swann, I know exactly how to get off this island. We will set it on fire!"

It did not take long for a HMS ship to come along and rescue them. Soon Amanda and Norrington found themselves back in Port Royal.

Amanda paced back and forth across Norrington's office. She was waiting for him to return from his meeting with Lord Cutler Beckett.

Amanda was overjoyed to be back on the island of Jamaica. This is where she grew up and had first fallen in love with James. It was so relaxing to finally be wearing a fancy dress, even if the corset was a bit too tight. After what seemed like hours, Norrington returned, in one hand he had a brand new uniform, in the other was his old sword (the one that Will had made). The huge grin on his face made Amanda smile. "Commodore again are we?"

"Nope, better then Commodore, I'm now Admiral James Norrington."

Amanda shrieked with joy and flung his arms around Norrington, causing him to drop his uniform and sword. "You did it," said Amanda as she hugged him, "You got your life back."

"Yes, yes I did. I got everything that I lost back, except for Elizabeth."

"James, look at me," Amanda pulled him close to her. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. "You don't need her. You have me." All thoughts of Miss. Swann were lost as Amanda and James kissed passionately.

The sun was slowly setting into the Caribbean Sea as Governor Swann said his farewell to Norrington on the docks of Port Royal.

"Thank you so much for the good news about my daughter's safety. If you hear more please write to me, Admiral Norrington," said the Governor.

"Sir, it has been my honor and privilege to serve you throughout your term as Governor of Port Royal. I wish you a safe return to England," said Norrington as he bowed in respect.

"Ah, James, if only my daughter would have chosen you. You and her would be coming with me. We would make a fine family." Governor Swann stepped off the dock and into the long boat with Mr. Mercer.

"It is my greatest regret, sir."

"As is mine," answered the Governor. And that was the last time that Norrington ever saw the Governor of Port Royal.

A knock at his door caused Norrington to jump out of bed and grab the shirt that he had just taken off moments ago. "Just a second!" he called out, but the door opened anyway.

Amanda stepped inside Norrington's room and shut the door behind her. Norrington had not had enough time to button his shirt up. His eyes roamed over Amanda's body in her night dress. "Amanda, this is not proper, not befitting of my rank."

"Can you forget your rank for one night, James?" Amanda walked over to him. "Can't you see I'm troubled?"

"Then what's troubling you, my dear Amanda?"

"I heard you were leaving in the morning."

"Yes."

"You were not going to tell me?"

"I was going to inform you of my new station on the _Flying Dutchman_ in the morning. I am to have charge of the ship."

"Am I coming?"

"No."

Amanda nodded her head. "The perhaps you should say your good-buys now. You will not see me again."

"Amanda, don't say that. I'll return for you."

"I won't be here, Admiral. I have had enough of Lord Cutler Beckett and his silly tea parties. I have had more then enough of following you around, hoping that one day you will love me. I'm sick of living in Elizabeth Swann's shadow . . ."

"Amanda, if you wait for me, I'll resign my position in the Caribbean and return with you to England. There, in England, I plan to make you my bride."

Amanda was shocked, "James . . .do you mean it?"

Norrington smiled, "Every word of it."

Amanda smiled back, "Well then, the future Mrs. Norrington well retire to her quarters for the night and shall await your return."

"Good-night, Amanda."


	8. Destiny

The _Flying Dutchman_ made good speed as she chased down the Chinese ship, the _Empress_. It was the dead of night and the Empress was unaware that she was being followed by the most dreaded ship in the Caribbean.

"So, Admiral Norrington, what do you do once you catch up to a ship?"

Norrington just about jumped out of his skin. "Amanda! What are you doing here? You could be killed! Get below deck at once; I'll come find you after the battle."

Amanda laughed as she went below decks. Did he honestly think that she would not come?

"Elizabeth?" asked Norrington as soon as he realized who he was seeing.

"James!" Elizabeth shoved the guard off of her and ran to him, "James!"

"Thank God, your alive. Your Father will be overjoyed to know your safe."

"My Father's dead," answered Elizabeth sharply.

"That can't be true. He returned to England."

"Did your Beckett tell you that?"

Davy Jones stepped forward. "Who among you do you name as Captain?"

All the pirates pointed at Elizabeth, "Captain!"

Norrington was surprised.

"Captain?" asked Davy Jones in disbelief.

"Tow the ship," demanded Norrington. "Put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain shall have my quarters." Norrington was wondering how he was going to explain all this to Amanda. Surely she would understand that this was the last place that he had expected to find Elizabeth.

"Thank you, sir. But I prefer to remain with my crew." Elizabeth started walking away, but Norrington grabbed her.

"Elizabeth, I swear, I did not know."

"Did not know what? Which side you chose?" She yanked her arm away from him. "Well, now you do."

Following the battle, Norrington located Amanda and took her to his quarters. Amanda knew what was wrong. She had seen the whole thing.

"Amanda, what do you think about Cutler Beckett?"

"I don't know. I really know nothing about him. James, you look as if you have seen a ghost."

"I have reason to believe that Beckett murdered Governor Swann. Amanda, I think I have chosen the wrong side."

"I know."

"What?"

"I heard the whole thing. I saw Elizabeth."

"They'll hang her. I have to do something." Norrington struggled to control his emotions.

"James, your going to have to chose. Make your own destiny. Join the East India Trading Company or become a Pirate of the Caribbean. Elizabeth Swann or me. What's your choice?"

James took Amanda into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you, James. I don't want you to do something that you will regret later."

"Amanda, all my life I have been asking myself 'Am I worthy'? The answer is I'm not. I'm not worthy of Elizabeth, I'm not worthy of the British Royal Navy, I'm not worthy of the East India Trading Company, and I'm not worthy of you."

Amanda kissed him back. "What are you worthy of, James?"

Norrington answered her in one word, "Destiny."

Norrington made his way to the brig. He knew what he was going to do. He would make it look like a prisoner escape. He was in charge of the ship and his word was law. If he said it was a prisoner escape, then that is what it was. No one would ever be the wiser.

As Norrington unlocked the cell door, the pirates and Elizabeth stood up.

"Come with me," demanded Norrington.

The pirates hesitated.

"Quickly!" Norrington added.

Elizabeth nodded, and the pirates filed out of the cell. "What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth coldly.

"Choosing a side," answered Norrington.

The pirates, Elizabeth, and Norrington made their way to the back of the ship. They began using the tow line, that was dragging the _Empress_ behind the _Dutchman_, to make their way back to their command ship.

"Do not go the Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting among the Brethren, I fear there may be a traitor among them," Norrington told Elizabeth.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," said Elizabeth.

Norrington looked at Elizabeth. He did not know what to say. Her forgiveness? he had done nothing but try to love her! And she still blamed him for the Governor's death? "I had nothing to do with your Father's death." He tried to think of something else to add to that last statement. "Though that does not absolve me of my other sins." _That should cover anything else she was mad about._

Elizabeth looked away, struggling with some inner conflict. "Come with us . . ." She turned and looked him in the eye, "James, come with me."

Norrington's mind went back to Amanda._ "James, your going to have to chose. Make your own destiny . . .Elizabeth or me?"_

He was about to reply to her when a voice called out above them, "Who goes there!"

Norrington grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her protectively behind him while, at the same time, he drew out his military sword. "Go! I will follow."

The look that Elizabeth gave him told him that she knew he was not telling the truth. "'You're lying," she stated.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth, but never joined." Norrington leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Something he had been longing to do ever since he first proposed to her at his promotion ceremony. "Go now!"

Elizabeth climbed up onto the railing and started making her way across the tow line.

Bootstrap Bill approached Norrington, who turned and pointed his sword at him, "Back to your station, sailor."

Bootstrap looked from Elizabeth to James. "No one leaves the ship," he said.

"Stand down, that's an order," replied Norrington.

"That's an order," whispered Bootstrap. "Part of the crew, part of the ship."

"Steady man!" yelled Norrington, but Bootstrap would not be stopped.

"All hands, prisoner escape!" yelled Bootstrap.

That is when Amanda ran out onto the balcony above them.

Norrington pulled his gun out in his desperate attempt to stop Bootstrap. "Belay that!"

"James!" yelled both Elizabeth and Amanda at the same time. He glanced at first one then the other. Elizabeth started to make her way back to the _Dutchman_.

James had to chose -shoot the line and save Elizabeth or shoot Bootstrap and save himself. It really was not much of a choice for him. He had lived his whole life serving others, not himself. He shot the rope, dropping Elizabeth and some of the pirates into the Caribbean sea. He had not even lowered his gun when he felt a piercing pain run through his stomach.

"James! JAMES! Nooo! No!" screamed Elizabeth from the sea.

Amanda dropped to her knees and covered her mouth with her hand. Hot tears flowed from her eyes, down her cheeks, like an unstoppable flood.

By this time, most of the _Dutchman_'s crew had gathered around to see what all the commotion was about. "the Admiral is dead?" they asked. "The Captain's coming!" yelled another. The crew fled in fear of Davy Jones.

Davy Jones stood in front of James, "James Norrington, do you fear death?"

With the last of his strength, James raised his sword and plunged it through Jones' chest, the place that should have been occupied by his heart. With that done, he released his last breath.

"I take that as a no," said Jones. He pulled Norrington's sword out of his own chest. "Nice sword . . .hmm." Davy Jones walked away.

Amanda could not move. It was as if her body was no longer her own. _James is dead . . ._ It was so unreal. she chocked back a sob as she stared down at his body. he had made his choice, his sacrifice, and his destiny. In the end, he knew Elizabeth would never be his, but he had still been willing to give his life for her.

"There was never so noble a man as you, James . . ." Amanda's grief overcame her.


End file.
